Solve
\[(x - 3)^4 + (x - 5)^4 = -8.\]Enter all the solutions, separated by commas.
Explanation: We can introduce symmetry into the equation by letting $z = x - 4.$  Then $x = z + 4,$ so the equation becomes
\[(z + 1)^4 + (z - 1)^4 = -8.\]This simplifies to $2z^4 + 12z^2 + 10 = 0,$ or $z^4 + 6z^2 + 5 = 0.$  This factors as
\[(z^2 + 1)(z^2 + 5) = 0,\]so $z = \pm i$ or $z = \pm i \sqrt{5}.$

Therefore, the solutions are $\boxed{4 + i, 4 - i, 4 + i \sqrt{5}, 4 - i \sqrt{5}}.$